Dear Natasha: A Tale of the Soldier and Spy
by StarsandSpies
Summary: Following the events of the Winter Soldier, Steve and Natasha meet up once more at the Stark Tower. As they dance around their feelings for one another, Natasha begins to date Clint. Will Steve ever get to tell his feelings about her? (Repost from my account on AO3)
1. Chapter 1: Back Home to Stark Tower

It had been months since the Winter Soldier incident. The Winter Soldier cannot be found, despite the efforts between Sam and Steve, and they agree to give the search a rest. Steve goes home to STARK Tower, which became his home after his old apartment was trashed (thanks to the Winter Soldier, again). It had been a long search, they had seen him in Normandy, nearly caught him in Paris, heard rumors of him in Bangladesh, and were minutes away from seeing him in Saigon. After spanning all the continents of the world (_Seriously, what the hell is Bucky doing in Antarctica?_, thought Steve) he found a letter from him, in all places, in New Jersey:

_To Steve-_

_I'm trying to remember who I am. I remember recruiting offices, something about a Stark Expo, and that you used to be a really scrawny guy. I'll come to you when I remember myself._ _The only thing I remember is you._

_Farewell, - (I don't remember my name)_

"Capsicle! Nice to see you!" Tony greets, Pepper to his right, "I heard about your search for the Winter Soldier, so I made you this." A blue folder, marked **STARK INDUSTRIES: FOR CAPSICLE ONLY** is handed to Steve from Pepper. He greets her with a smile, comments on her figure.

"I don't know how to thank you." Steve says, a smile on his face. Inside the folder was a list of the Winter Soldier's habits, sightings, and activities. Sam walks in, carrying bags from the car. Cap points to the 76th floor, his own personal Stark Tower floor.

"Well, don't thank me just yet. I also have another surprise for you." Stark says, opening a maintenance closet behind him. Out steps Natasha, in her trademark Black Widow catsuit. _She looks beautiful and I just want to- Whoa. My mind normally doesn't wander like that_, Steve thought. Realizing that he was staring at Natasha, he looks up to meet her eyes. Finally, he speaks.

"Nat? Is that you?" Steve asks. "I haven't seen you since the cemetery."

"Hey Steve, got a date yet? Or are you still struggling with using the computer?" she quips.

He thinks it's flirting, in a way, that she keeps trying to set him up on dates. Oh, if only she knew how he felt about her. There would be no more talk about dates, no more trying to set him up with people.

He goes and hugs her, lips brushing against hers in the slightest way possible. Steve barely feels the slight impact between their lips, but Natasha turns beet red, composing herself before the hug ended. The hug lasted longer than most friends would have, but either thought nothing of it, they did have a close friendship, after all. Maybe closer than most, but still, just a close friendship, with each wanting more.

"Ten bucks says they get together in a month."

"Tony, they're just like us. It's probably take something major," Pepper says, "like what we had. Afghanistan, a kidnapping or something. I say it'll take a year, and I raise twenty bucks."

Tony can't but help think that she's right.

"You know I'm right." Pepper says, walking away from a staring Tony and two slightly-more-than-friends embracing.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Date

Natasha had been at Stark Tower for a day now. She and the Captain had caught up, exchanged stories (the ones they were okay with telling), and Natasha tried to hook Steve up with other women.

"What about Sharon? She works for the CIA now."

"Nah, not my type." _My type is you,_ Steve thought.

Natasha put him on dating sites. Match, Date a Superhero (Natasha's sense of humor), all those kinds of sites. He never checked them, and had (secretly) deleted some of his accounts while she was away. He knew she meant well, he only had eyes for one person in this new century. A very redheaded, strong-willed woman whom he always kept in his mind. He was going to ask her to dinner, or whatever it was that century- cinema, night on the town, anything could be considered a "date" nowadays.

"Hey Nat, are you free tonight?" Steve asked."Do you want to- uh..." Funny how a World War 2 veteran, a National hero, and Avenger had problems with women. _Man, I really haven't learned anything about women since Peggy, and even then I only learned that fondue meant cheese._

"Sorry Cap, hold that thought. I've got a date with Clint in a couple hours. Help me get ready?" she asked, completely unaware that he was about to ask her on a date. Of all the responses to the sentence he was prepared to hear, that was not one of them. He was expecting a response like-

"Love is for children." or

"Sorry Cap, no."

The plan that he had been cooking up for a day- asking her to go out with him, have a good time, go home to Stark Tower and say goodnight- was effectively thrown out the window. He looked like someone had roundhouse-kicked him in the gut, and felt worse than the time that he really pissed Peggy off_. Note to self, _he thought, _never make a fine dame with a gun in hand have a reason to be mad at you._

_She was never yours, Steve. You can't control her life, she's an intelligent and independent dame that can make her own decisions, your feelings aside. She's happy, and that's all that matters. _He decides to help her choose her attire.

"Nat, go with red. It accentuates your hair." he said, and sadly walked away. _It makes you look gorgeous too._

Pepper and Tony stand above the ground floor, watching the scene unfold beneath them, as if the Captain's and Widow's life were a soap opera. Tony is frowning, knowing that Pepper was right in the fact that they still needed to sort out their feelings.

"Can we, uh, change our bets?" Tony asked.

"Not in the slightest, Tony." Pepper answered, smirking as she walked away, Tony chasing after her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

Captain America and Black Widow were once again fighting side by side. Despite SHIELD no longer existing, Director Fury still kept contacts and ran the Avengers Initiative. Natasha got more and more serious with Hawkeye, and Steve looked on as the love of his life (yes, he admitted it, he felt the same way about her like he did with Peggy) spent less and less time with him. She was a grown woman, and she had every right to choose her lover, but he missed the nights they used to spend together. She used to show him movies to adjust him to the references of modern society. Now, the time they used to spend curled up on the couch together, watching moves, sharing popcorn, bringing Natasha flowers, cuddling with her; were now spent on dates with Clint. His best friend and the love of his life (who, coincidentally, were the same person) were both gone from his life. It had been five months since she had first shown up at Stark Tower, yet the time he had spent with her was probably less than a week.

Captain America respected women, he respected Natasha, he respected Hawkeye, and he respected their relationship. He wasn't one to steal another guy's dame, and he sure as hell wouldn't want to take a gal away from her feller.

All the Avengers were in on the bet now. Tony had already lost, thinking that they would get together in a month; Thor had bet three cases of Asgardian mead that they would get together within six months, yet it was nearing the end of the fifth and there was so far no sign of him winning; Bruce bet that Natasha would end up with Clint; and Pepper (stronger than any Avenger, as she managed to keep Tony in check) had bet that it would take at least a year for them to sort out their feelings.

None of them, however, had expected Clint to pull out a ring after defeating yet another alien race and ask Natasha to marry him. Nobody had expected a yes. Nobody expected her to ask to get married next month. Steve just looked on, a wide range of emotions showing on his face.

Steve had found some of Thor's Asgardian mead. The super soldier, aware of what it would do to him, began to drink heavily. Tony had found Steve in one of the labs, knocking down mead in shot glasses one by one.

"Tony, leave me alone. Bruce already told me to stop dr-dr drinking, and he took away my other case of mead." Steve said, drunk and slurring his words.

"I'm not going to preach to you. I'm going to drink with you." Tony said, pulling a bottle of Bourbon from a cabinet. "Spill."

Steve sighed, "I loved Natty, ya know. I- I was gonna ask her to be my gal the day I came back from hunting Bucky, yeah. We-we kissed when we were hiding from SHIELD and-and that made me feel for her even more. I loved her ever since I first set eyes on her. But then she tells me she gotta date with Hawkeye. I feel for this girl like I did for Peggy, okay. I can't go see her get married next month, it's too much."

"Well, life's a bitch, ain't it. I'm sorry that Legolas took away your hopes of being with her."

"I love this girl like-like she's the love of my life. I can't go to the wedding. I'll just leave a note and be gone from her life."

"Okay, Steve. Steve? Steve?" Tony asks the unconscious Captain. Sighing, he activates his new Iron Man suit, moving Steve to sleep on a lab table, before shutting off the lights and taking off his new armor, going to go sleep with Pepper.


	4. Chapter 4: The Note

One month passed. Steve saw very little of Natasha, and when he did, she only spoke about the wedding. He just wanted to kiss her and tell her that he loved her, but she was already taken. Why did he have to love her? She was perfect, she was a great person underneath the mask of "Black Widow", and he was letting her go. She was going to be happy. That was enough not to go and be like a fool in a romantic comedy and fight for her. If he loved her, he had to let her go. God, even for a guy from the 40's, that was pretty sappy.

On the day of the wedding he slipped a note onto a pile of letters, presumably a stack for Natasha.

_Dear Nat,_

_You're probably going to hate me for writing this, but I can't go and see you get married. I'm sorry that I'm putting a damper on the happiest day of your life. Really. I am. But the fact is that I've been in love with you ever since I met you and I was going to ask you to be my dame the day of your first date with Clint. Tell him I'm sorry too, I don't like loving a pal's gal, but I honestly loved her, and wish he treats you well, like you're his world. _

_We can't be a team anymore, my feelings will get in the way of what needs to be done. I'll still be an Avenger, but we both know that with these kinds of feelings, the close buddy-buddy team we were when we were running away from SHIELD can never happen, not when a dame is married._

_It's the hardest thing I've ever done, not going to your wedding, but I love you, and if love means letting whom you care about the most in the entire world be with another feller that makes her happy, then I can't complain. I'm happy for you really. You've found the love of your life, and I'm happy that the woman I love will be happy._

_Goodbye,_

_Steven Grant Rogers_

Steve put Natasha's name on it, and went back to his room to change into regular clothes to leave the ceremony. After a shower and a change of clothes, Captain America walked out in plain clothes to escape unnoticed, Sam having already prepared the car out front. He passed through the ceremony unnoticed, unseen my everybody, and stopped short.

**Letters were being read by the bride and groom. From the pile he had put his letter on.**

Natasha picked up the first letter, and began to read it, beginning with, "_Dear Nat,_"

-Author's Notes-

Thank you everybody who has read this far. I'm really grateful! Last two chapters will be up tomorrow.  
Thank you to all the wonderful people who were willing to read my work, and who have continued to read my story.  
Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

"_You're probably going to hate me for writing this, but I can't go and see you get married. I'm sorry that I'm putting a damper on the happiest day of your life. Really. I am. But the fact is that I've been in love with you ever since I met you and I was going to ask you to be my dame the day of your first date with Clint. Tell him I'm sorry too, I don't like loving a pal's gal, but I honestly loved her, and wish he treats you well, like you're his world."_

Everybody, everybody went to look at Steve. Steve, dressed in regular clothes, was a sharp contrast to the suits that everybody was wearing. Natasha looked up at him, a look on her face he had never seen. She continued, and there was a silent whisper about the audience about how Steve was ruining the ceremony.

"_We can't be a team anymore, my feelings will get in the way of what needs to be done. I'll still be an Avenger, but we both know that with these kinds of feelings, the close buddy-buddy team we were when we were running away from SHIELD can never happen, not when a dame is married."_

Natasha's voice becomes shaky. Clint and Natasha walk over to the back of the room where Steve is standing. Steve considers running, but he's already ruined their day, and might as well stick around for Natasha's sake.

"_It's the hardest thing I've ever done, not going to your wedding, but I love you, and if love means letting whom you care about the most in the entire world be with another feller that makes her happy, then I can't complain. I'm happy for you really. You've found the love of your life, and I'm happy that my love will be happy."_

Natasha begins to break down. "It's a shame," Steve thought, "how every dame I like, I end up ruining her life. Damn, I really have no clue about women or dating in general." Clint raises his fist to strike the captain in the face, using none of his training and just using wide, long punches.

"_Goodbye,_

_Steven Grant Rogers"_

Natasha is full-out crying now, Pepper is by her side, shooting Steve a dirty look. Clint cocks his fist back and releases it at Steve's face. Steve doesn't block that punch, or the next five that follow, quickly knocked down to the ground. Nobody stops Clint. Natasha just stares at her fiance and her best friend taking a beating, not sure which one she should be supporting.

"Damn, Captain, you ruined our plans. I was right about to marry her. Just think, SHIELD's formerly most dangerous assassin in our hands." everybody begins to stand up. Tony has begun to suit up. Natasha pulls her Glocks from underneath her dress. Thor grabs his hammer and begins to move up to Clint. Bruce is beginning to show signs of turning green.

Clint pulls out a pistol and fires it point blank into the Captain's chest. "Hail Hydra, Steve." All hell breaks loose.

Clint is quickly pinned down by his bride-to-be, while medics on standby (because when there's a drunk weaponized millionare, a green rage monster, two assassins, and a national hero, there's bound to be problems) move in to fix the Captain. All the Avengers stand by Clint, ready to kill him if he makes a move. The Hulk pins Clint down, breaking part of the ceiling in the process. Thor's hammer is put down on his chest.

All Steve can feel is pain. _This hurts more than when I was zapped with Vita-Rays to become Captain America._ He begins to see a white light, before snapping back to reality. He finds himself on a stretcher, hooked up to a mountain of medical equipment.

"Steve, wake up please. Steve!" she yells, slapping him across the face.

"Hey- don't cry over me," he says, blood coming out of his mouth, "I only wanted... you... to.. be.. happy... I... love... yo-" the EMT's heart monitor flatlines.

"I love you too." Natasha says. She holds his hand, already limp and cold. She kisses him on the lips, and walks away, crying. The Medics take him to the hospital, where he is dead on arrival.

Clint, under the judgement of Fury, is deported for crimes against the United States and humanity. Thor imprisons him in Asguard, where he is to rot in the prison for the rest of his life due to "Murdering a Captain of Midguard".

Steve goes to, as cliche as it sounds, heaven. He meets the only two members of the Howling Commandos that are deceased.

"Jim Moriarta! James Falsworth! It's nice to see you guys."

"You too, Cap. We're happy to see you, even if it's only for a short time."

"I don't understand."

"It's not your time, Cap. You have people that need you. Besides, you have a connection back to the living world. A Natalia Romanova."

"Nat?" he asks, before Jim slaps him across the face. That's not his only pain, however, as there's a sharp pain in his chest.

Steve Rogers wakes up in a coffin.

-Author's Notes-

Okay- as a note, I don't hate Clint. I love the sport of archery and I love the character. Please don't hate me?  
Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: An End and A Beginning

_Steven Grant Rogers_

_1921-2014_

"_Captain America" WWII Hero, Hero of the Battle of NEW YORK_

_Former Leader of U.S. Dept. of Defense, Dept. of Homeland Security, Avengers Initiative_

_Beloved Brother and Friend_

"_I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." - Steve Rogers_

"We stand here to at Arlington National Cemetery to recognize Steve Rogers, a beloved hero to the American people, and a savior of the wor-" the President says, suddenly interrupted by a banging noise from the coffin.

The casket suddenly loses it's top, replaced by a standing Captain America. "I'm afraid that won't be necessary, President Obama. Good day to you, Senators, heads of Departments, and other important people."

The crowd becomes wild with excitement.

'It's kinda weird standing in front of your own grave." Steve says, then sees his team, and steps out of the coffin, "Hello Tony! Bruce, nice to see you! Thor, it's nice to see you and Jane here. Uh... hey Nat."

Natasha looks like she hasn't slept in days. Her funeral dress is torn, her hair is a mess, and she seems to be in shock. She cries, slapping Steve across the face, then hugging him.

"You asshole! I thought you were dead!" she cries, hugging him for dear life. She kisses him on the lips, at first slowly but then something more passionate and needy. "I am never letting you out of my sight again. Next time you scare me like that, I'll kill you myself."

"There's not much I wouldn't do for my best friend. You saved me Natasha. An act of true love can fix any heart."

"Really, Capsicle? That was pretty lame, even for you." Tony says, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Tony." they both say, before attacking each others lips as a slightly confused crowd of Senators and Department heads watch. Thor, in the background, begins to collect his bet money from the other Avengers, winning the bet by one day.

–-YEARS LATER-

THE NEW YORK TIMES

**BELOVED NATIONAL HERO AND AVENGER MARRIES**

In other news, former HYDRA assassin _The Winter Solder_ found by INTERPOL, apprehended by Avengers

"Well, will you look at that! We made the Times." Natasha says.

"That's not the only thing we'll do today." Steve says, seductively.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Romanoff?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Romanoff. Is it a challenge to ravish you in the bedroom?"

He pulled her to the bedroom of floor 76, their floor of the Avengers Tower, to celebrate their union over and over again.

They are, and will forever be The Soldier and The Spy, their own Mr. and Mrs. Romanoff.

-Author's Notes-

Well, this is the end! Thank you and please, please review so that I can improve on my writing!  
Thank you everybody who has read to the end.


End file.
